Clone
The culprit behind Commander Shepard's identity theft is a rogue Cerberus-made clone of the Commander. The real Shepard's team confronts the clone for the last time in the hangar bay of the Normandy SR-2; three people against the fake Shepard, Brooks, and their army of CAT6 mercenaries. The clone plummets from Normandy to their death across all outcomes of the battle. Capabilities Offensive The clone has powers dependent on what class the player is using. The weapon it uses also depends on the player's class. The clone also attempts to mimic Shepard's close-quarters combat styles if close enough, excepting the Vanguard as it employs Nova instead. The clone's weapons and powers are as follows: * Soldier - N7 Valkyrie, Fortification, Frag Grenade, Concussive Shot, Carnage * Infiltrator - Black Widow, Tactical Cloak, Incinerate, Frag Grenade * Vanguard - M-11 Wraith, Barrier, Charge, Nova, Warp * Sentinel - M-11 Wraith, Tech Armor, Warp, Incinerate, Frag Grenade * Adept - N7 Hurricane, Barrier, Warp, Frag Grenade * Engineer - N7 Hurricane, Combat Drone, Defense Drone, Incinerate Defensive The clone has very high armor and shields, and also has access to five stacks of Medi-gel which will bring it back to full health when one is used. Tactics *The clone fights aggressively according to whatever the player's class is, using powers and weaponry appropriate to that class. **An Infiltrator clone will not appear on your targeting display while it is cloaked, but as with all cloaked enemies it can be flushed out with weapons fire or by targeting an ability in its approximate location. **A Sentinel clone will only use its Tech Armor when the Normandy's bay doors are opened, and will never try to detonate it. **A Vanguard clone frequently spams Biotic Charge to close the distance on you, then Nova if you're near each other. Unlike your Nova, the clone's shields don't get depleted. ** A Soldier clone activates Fortification mid-fight and begins to throw grenades after a period of time. It also is prone to firing off Carnage or Concussive Shot at you if you stay in the open for too long. The grenades it uses behave exactly like the ones utilized by other enemies, and thus can be dodged in the same manner. When the Normandy doors are open, the grenades will roll around in time to the ship's movements. This can cause grenades to miss your position when they otherwise wouldn't and vice-versa, making the effect a mixed bag. The Soldier clone will also attempt melee attacks more frequently in the early fight than the later fight. *The clone will use medi-gel to fully recover its shields and armor whenever its armor is reduced below about half. Fortunately, the clone has only a finite supply, and will not take advantage of the shuttle bay's unlimited medi-gel crates. *Each version of the clone has tracking projectile attack that will momentarily stun you on contact, leaving you vulnerable, and cause damage over time. Be ready to take cover when the projectile is launched. *Fortunately the clone is vulnerable to Energy Drain or Overload, and the Tech Bursts you can prime with them will vaporize its whole shield even on Insanity. *Anti-armor abilities such as Warp and Incinerate work extremely well once you get the clone's shields down, and either type of combo explosion will take away big chunks of armor. *The clone has a moderately tough shield/barrier, which it recharges very quickly when left alone, so it's best to wait until you can hit it with lots of concentrated damage all at once, punching through to the armor. *The clone is immune to quite a few powers, including Stasis and physics-based biotic attacks. *If Brooks goes down, the clone may occasionally kneel down to revive her, presenting you with an opportunity to hit both at the same time. fr:Shepard (clone) Category:Citadel Category:DLC Category:Normandy Category:Biotics Category:Tech